


Drums in the Kingdom

by Violet_showstopper



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Kingdom dramma, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prince Lovino, Swordsman Arthur, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_showstopper/pseuds/Violet_showstopper
Summary: Prince Lovino has never faced a care in the world. He lived lavishly, his father, the King, took care of most of the important buisness. Leaving him and his brother to goof off most of the days.But when a neighboring Kingdom forces him into hiding with the only company of his royal advisor, the head guard, and a smartass swordsman, will he ever learn to become the leader his Kingdom needs?





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m still the prince, y’know!” Lovino snapped, frustration and embarrassment welling up inside of him. His sword had been knocked out of his hand and onto the ground, catching slanted light that shone in from cracks in the old, empty Barn. His crown had been discarded, settled on a barrel of hay. Much of his normal princely outfit had been replaced with clothes more suited for fighting- leather armor, heavy boots that made Lovino feel like he was stomping whenever he walked. Those were the only things he liked about this whole situation- the boots, given to him as an early Birthday present.

This was his first battle training session. His father had convinced a castle guard to come in and show him and his brother basic sword fighting. It was a needed precaution with the premise of war with a neighboring kingdom rearing it’s ugly head, but he still found it utterly useless and just plain _ stupid. _Especially when the guy that came in to train him didn’t even look that much older than him! Honestly, even if war did come it wasn’t like he was going to be put out to fight. He’d be tucked away in the castle sitting pretty, eating Biscotti and drinking coffee. Not fighting nor dying with some commoner.

Arthur Kirkland tilted his head, raising an eyebrow at the prince. His own sword was held loosely but confidently in his hand. Lovino hated this guy and his smug expressions, the way he’d talk to him when he’d knock him off balance or land a hit on him.

“Then act like it. I’m sure the _ Prince _can handle being disarmed?” And there was that stupid accent, and the smugness that made Lovino’s blood boil. He scowled, picking his own sword up. It was heavy, but Kirkland had explained very rudely that since Lovino might end up fighting in war, he was going to train like he was in war. 

“Or shall I call your Nanny? Maybe you should go back inside before you come down with the Vapours.” Kirkland continued, flicking hair from his eyes. Both of them were sweating, but Kirkland less. 

Lovino felt the frustration bubble over and he lunged forwards, swinging his sword. He saw surprise flicker over Kirkland’s features for a second before he was on guard. Parry, thust, and _ shwing _Lovino felt his sword come out of his hand again. But Kirkland didn’t stop there, kicking his leg out and knocking the Prince to the ground. He hit the ground hard, and then Kirkland was swinging for his neck, but stopped inches short, one of his boots pressed to Lovino’s chest.

“You need to control your bloody temper,” Kirkland barked from above him, his unruly hair falling right back into his face. “or you’re never going to learn anything. If I was an Eclipsian soldier, you’d be dead right now. Now why don’t you stand up and actually _ try, _hm?” 

Lovino gritted his teeth, looking away and at the wall of the barn in silence. Of course, he knew Kirkland was right about his temper. But he still found himself frowning. He’d never actually be in that kind of situation. The guards would protect him. The boot lifted up off his chest and he sat up, reaching for the sword. Kirkland stood five feet away from him, watching him with those green eyes. “Now. Show me an offensive attack.” 

With a heavy breath and a long moment, Lovino mocked what Kirkland had showed him earlier. Sword forwards, a step to the right and swinging down. He could tell that the movement was sloppy, but Kirkland only pressed his lips together into a line. 

“Do it faster. In battle you don’t have that much time to think, just act.” 

“I know that.” He screwed up his nose and tried again, faster. Although he felt a jolt of confidence go through him at that one, Kirkland still shook his head. 

“You’re too stiff.” The man came around him, tucking in his elbow, nudging his feet closer together. “you’re holding the sword the way someone holds a tool. Hold it like it’s an extension of your arm.” 

Lovino found himself rolling his eyes. He didn’t know what Kirkland meant, and he didn’t intend to learn. He was intending to learn as little as he could and then go inside, maybe take a nap in the sunroom. Kirkland stepped to his left. 

“Again.” 

Trying to relax, Lovino swung again, slicing the air in front of him. 

“Again.” 

He squared his jaw and repeated the step and the swing. 

“Loosen _ up. _Lord, it’s the easiest move in the book, Lovino!” 

With a yell of frustration, Lovino threw the sword down onto the ground. It landed with a dull thump on the hay, and he turned his dark eyes to the man who was watching him with a frown. 

“I’m not learning any of this bullshit. I won’t need it, it’s all fucking paranoia anyways. If all that you’re gonna do is yell at me, then I don’t want to take part in any of it.” And with that, he stormed out of the barn and into the open field with a scowl. The scowl never lifted off of his face until he got inside the castle. The kitchens and the cook offered him solstace, treating him to an early dessert and a sympathetic pat on the back as he complained about Kirkland. 

The training and Kirkland wasn’t brought up again until two days later. 

It was Lovino’s 20th Birthday, and the ballroom was filled with nobles- Lords and Ladies, Dukes and Duchesses. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t appreciate the attention he was getting from this all. After the opening ceremony and dinner, the tables were pushed aside, allowing everybody room to dance and mingle amongst themselves. Lovino moved around the room, a glass of wine in his hand. The windows were all open, letting in a cool summer breeze across the room. He’d been in a completely good mood, until he spotted _ him. _

Kirkland, dressed up for the night, sword at his side, talking to his father and brother across the room. A serious expression was on his face, but then again, that’s what Kirkland always looked like. He snorted at his own joke, and was going to turn away before he saw his damned brother waving at him, drawing both Kirkland and his Father’s attention over to him. His father beckoned him over and he groaned, heading over to the three. 

“Lovino, my boy!” His father exclaimed when he got closer, pulling him into a tight hug. He rolled his eyes, even if he appreciated the warmth and affection from the King. His brother, Feliciano laughed, hugging him as well. Eventually, he pushed out from the hugs, swatting the two off of him. 

“Alright, alright, let me breath,” he huffed. Kirkland stood off to the side, a small smirk on his lips. He held a glass as well, filled with white wine. It almost made him laugh. Of course Kirkland would drink white wine. What a snob. 

“We were just talking about you.” The King said, placing his hands on his hips. The playful grin never left his lips, “Arthur was telling us about your swordsmanship.” 

At the mention of Swordsmanship, Lovino flushed a bit. Surely Kirkland tattled on him, told his father how bad he was at everything and the fit he threw. He opened his mouth to defend himself, tell about how bad Kirkland was at teaching, and how idiotic it all was in the first place, but Feliciano cut him off before he could. 

“He was saying how you’re such a fast learner! I’m super jealous, I’ve been having so much trouble. Maybe you could help me out?” 

His gaze flicked from Feli to Kirkland, who wasn’t betraying anything in his expression. Why was Kirkland covering for him? Probably so he wouldn’t get fired. Yes, it was easy to lie for him considering him and Feli’s lessons were at different times, and nobody was there to watch them, but...It didn’t make sense. He cleared his throat. 

“Uh. Yeah, I’m doing my best.” He forced a little smile, but was uneasy about why Kirkland would cover for him. Surely, he’d want something from him eventually. What, he didn’t know yet. 

“You should count yourself lucky the Heir is a fast learner,” Kirkland said, not even looking at him as he spoke. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword, the same one that had knocked Lovino’s out of his hand over and over. “a Kingdom with an incompetent ruler is doomed to failure.”

Despite the serious edge to his tone, the King simply laughed and nodded, his face a pale pink from the alcohol he’d been consuming. Lovino caught the message though, and he felt a lump swell in his throat. Kirkland was right. He wasn’t fit for the throne. It was some awful twist of fate that he ended up the older and not his brother. 

“I’m going upstairs. My head is hurting.” Lovino turned, ignoring the protest from his brother and existed the ballroom. The walk back up to his room was quiet and empty, no servants stopping him, no Nobles wishing him a happy birthday. The music still flowed upstairs, and he listened to it as he bathed in warm water, and slid into bed afterwards, feeling much more relaxed and falling asleep.

* * *

Lovino was woken by a loud crash and screaming. At first he thought it was a dream, rolling over and mumbling to himself. But when the screaming continued he sat up, squinting in the dark. He had little time to think about what was going on before his door was thrown open, and there in the doorway stood Beilshmidt, another one of the castle guards. His pale, snowy hair was tousled, and a bag was in his hands.

“What’s going on?” Lovino asked, feeling like he was being pulled out of his sleepy stupor when he saw the panic on the usually cheerful face of the other. The guard moved quickly to his dresser, throwing things into the bag and tossing a cloak over to Lovino, along with a pair of boots. 

“The castle is being attacked. We need to get you out. Put those on, _ now.” _

Almost immediately, Lovino felt like he was in a dream. The castle was being attacked? His head reeled, sitting unmoving in the bed. That didn’t make any sense, the generals had said that they could avoid war with the neighboring Kingdom for at least the next few months. No, that wasn’t true. This was some kind of joke.

“What are you doing? Get up!” Beilschmidt urged, pulling Lovino from the bed. With urgency, but feeling like a robot, he shoved his feet into his boots and wrapped the cloak around his shoulders. The guards hold on his arm didn’t let up, dragging him to the wall and pulling open the door that went through the servant hallways. The door closed firmly behind them, the smell of must and old wood filling his senses. The hallway was narrow, but the two made quick time, Beilschmidt resting his hand on his upper arm the whole time. The walls were thin, and as much as he tried to ignore it, he could hear the thumping of footsteps through the castle, people screaming in terror. His hands began to shake. 

“Where’s Feliciano ?” He asked, keeping his voice quiet. 

“Another guard is taking him. We’re supposed to meet up outside of town, it makes both of you harder to track down.” 

That eased his nerves some, swallowing the fear welling up inside him. He’d still have his brother.

“And my Father?” 

There was no response. Lovino hoped it was because they were coming to the end of the hall, a door looming intimidatingly in front of them. Slowly, Beilschmidt cracked it open and peeked outside. Then with little ceremony, he was being dragged out of the corridor and through the kitchens. The place seemed untouched, eerily quiet with the chaos Lovino knew was going on in the rest of the castle. 

“We’re going outside now. That makes us easier to spot.” The guard turned and looked at him, pink eyes shining in the dim light. “The woods at the end of the pasture, there are horses and another guard waiting for us that will take us out of the estate and to the edge of the Kingdom. You’ll be safe there. But until we get there, your life is in danger, do you understand?” 

Lovino nodded, feeling light headed all of a sudden, it all becoming painfully real. He felt sick. Beilschmidt shifted, pressing the bag he had been carrying into Lovino’s arms.

“When I say run, you run like the dogs of hell are breathing down your neck. I’ll stay as close as I can to you, but your safety is the most important thing right now. Do you understand?” 

Once more, he nodded. He clutched the cloak tighter around himself, throwing the hood up over his head as if it would protect him somehow.

“Okay. Ready…” Beilschmidt slowly eased the door to the outside open. The field was empty, the woods cresting over the hill. He took a deep breath. Suddenly, the door to the kitchens was busted open and Lovino only got a glimpse of enemy soldiers before Beilschmidt screamed _ “Run!” _

And so he did. He ran faster than he ever had before, throwing his legs out in long fast strides, his blood roaring in his ears. He ran and he ran, past the cows in the field, past the Gazebo where he and his brother used to play, past the old barn where he and Kirkland trained. Distantly, he heard shouting and he just ran faster. His cloak fluttered around him, catching the wind. He would feel like he was flying if not for the fear of death nipping at his heels. The woods came closer and closer, and- there! At the edge! Two horses, one mounted by a rider. A beacon of light in the darkness.

He dared himself to feel a sliver of hope before something sicked him in the shoulder. He would have disregarded it, if not for the burning pain that quickly followed. Lovino gasped, stumbling and almost falling. Without knowing, he knew what it was. He’d been hit with an arrow. Warm blood spilled, and he cried out in pain. 

Another stumble, and he was being hoisted up off the ground and planted on a horse. The rider sat behind him, and through both the pain and the adrenaline rushing through him, he recognized Kirkland. The guard had put him on the same horse as him, in front, and then they were off, galloping through the woods. Blindly, he reached back and tugged at the arrow in his shoulder. It didn’t budge, and the pressure from the way they were sitting was putting him in so much more pain. Blood coated his back and onto Arthur.

“Wait- wait…!” Lovino gasped, trying to look over his shoulder. There was no second horse behind him, Beilschmidt wasn’t following them.

“Be quiet,” Kirkland hissed.

“Beilschmidt! He’s not-” 

“Hush!” 

Lovino gripped his bag, feeling tears bubbling up in his eyes. This was all so much, everything was overwhelming him. He closed his eyes, willing it all to be some bad dream he was having. They rode for a while, Lovino feeling more and more dizzy by the moment. From bloodloss or the adrenaline wearing off, it wasn’t clear.

He must have blacked out from shock, because the next hour or so he could only recall in snippets. Kirkland pulling the steed to a sudden stop. Vaguely familiar hands pulling him off, carrying him to a cart. The sting of the arrow being pulled out. Pieces of conversation, parts of an argument:

“...aren’t coming! We need to go!” 

“The King, he…..” 

“Even if…..bleed out…” 

“Do….responsible…._ heir?! _”

Then the carriage began to jolt, and he lost consciousness.

* * *

He came to the next morning, the cart rocking around him as they moved slowly. It was silent, and Lovino slowly opened his eyes, his vision black at the edges. With a slight tilt of his head he surveyed his surroundings. The space was small, and around it sat Kirkland, a woman Lovino recognized as the head guard, and the Royal advisor. His bag sat in the corner, clothes. spilling out. He groaned, pain jolting through him from his shoulder. 

“You’re awake…” The advisor said with a sigh, moving from where he was sitting and kneeling down. Alfred, that was his name...Despite his status, he had insisted on the royal family calling him by his first name. 

“Where are we?” Lovino said weakly, he voice feeling strained. He began to sit up, but Alfred quickly pushed him to lay back down against the small bench. 

“Somewhere safe, hopefully,” Alfred muttered, checking Lovino over. The Prince swatted him away- he felt fine. Just tired. 

Once more, he surveyed the cart and narrowed his eyes. Something felt wrong.

“Where’s...Where’s Feli?” He asked when the pieces clicked in his head. They were supposed to meet up with him. Where was his brother? “He’s supposed to be here. Where’s my brother?” He could hear the panic in his own voice. The silence in the cart struck him. 

“_ Where’s my baby brother?” _He demanded, sitting up and almost standing, but Alfred gently eased him back down.

“Lovino…” The head guard spoke quietly- Héderváry, he remembered- spoke looking down at the floor of the cart. “He...He never made it out of the castle.” 

“What? What do you mean? Didn’t anyone look for him?” 

“We did, but...Nobody could find him, and...We had to think about getting you out while we could. Your safety was…”

Lovino thought he could feel his stomach jolt, anger suddenly boiling in him. “You choose me over him? Why the fuck- you can’t just choose who lives and dies! He- he could have just been running late, you could have waited! Why didn’t you just wait?!” 

The cart was quiet again, tension filling the small space. Kirkland spoke, moving his gaze from out the small window to meet his eyes. The gaze was intense, filled with exhaustion and 

“Because the King was murdered, Lovino. As soon as his heart stopped, you became the next target.” 

All of a sudden, it felt like all the air was sucked out of the carriage. He couldn’t breath, he couldn’t think. He felt like he was going to get sick. 

“My….My dad is dead?” He squeaked, hands curling over the corner of the bench. His vision was swimming in front of him, making him feel even more sick. Fear and grief gripped his heart. 

“Yes. Making you...The active ruler of the Kingdom of Sundance.” 

Lovino threw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > has two other WIPs  
> posts something new anyways


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur Kirkland rested his head against the inside of the carriage, his eyes closed. No, he wasn’t sleeping, he was finding it nearly impossible to sleep.The night of the escape he hadn’t slept a wink, and it was now far into the afternoon of the next day and he still couldn’t fall asleep. Maybe it was the anxiety, or his normal insomnia. Whatever it was, he wished it would leave and allow him to sleep. 

The cart came to a stop and he opened his eyes, vision bleary for a moment before things came into focus. Alfred had stepped out a while ago, walking with the horses to stretch his legs, leaving himself, Elizabeta and Lovino in the carriage. After getting sick on himself, and sobbing for about an hour, the newly appointed King had basically passed out. Arthur couldn’t imagine what he was going through, it pained him to think about. Losing his brother and his father in one night...It made his heart hurt to think about it. 

With the cart no longer moving, he carefully hopped out, taking a deep breath of the warm air. They were on a beaten path, a river bubbling by quietly. Thin woods surrounded them, and in the distance, he could see a small town. Alfred had detached the horses from the carriage and lead them over to water, talking to them quietly as they drank. Arthur walked over to him, his hand resting where his sword was usually placed. 

“Good afternoon,” he greeted, and he got a tired nod from the other blond. Alfred hadn’t slept much either, he knew, but the other still managed to keep up a semblance of a cheery attitude. “Do you know how much longer we’ll be traveling?” 

“Yeah. If we travel through the night, we’ll probably get to the city by morning.” 

Arthur nodded, looking over the river and the woods on the other side. He didn’t like them pausing for so long, even if he knew the horses needed to drink, and they needed to eat. 

“How’s the king?” Alfred asked, his blue gaze flicking back to the carriage. Arthur sighed softly. 

“Still asleep...Someone has to get him into some clean clothes…” He imagined Lovino wouldn’t be too thrilled about being woken up or being made to change, but he couldn’t show up to the city looking like that. Especially not in those fine clothes, even if they were...stained.

“Do you want me to do it?” Alfred offered. It was tempting, but he shook his head. 

“No, but thank you. Why don’t you and Eliza head to that town and get some food? I’ll take care of the King.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Arthur shrugged. It wasn’t like he could make Lovino hate him more- the younger man already thought he was a bloody prison warden. “Yes, I’m sure.” 

Alfred smiled at him thankfully, patting one of the horses. “Alright. Be safe, okay?” 

“You too.”

Arthur watched in quiet as Alfred headed over to where Eliza had gone after hopping out of the cart, the two of them talking briefly. He assumed about if they should take the horses into town or not. With a sigh through his nose, he turned and headed back to the carriage. He poked his head in, looking over at Lovino’s sleeping form. With a sigh, he pulled himself in and took the Kings shoulder, shaking him softly. 

“Hey..” He said, trying to rouse him. Lovino just mumbled in his sleep, curling up on himself. It was almost cute. “Wake up, we need to get you changed.” 

Lovino came to with a groan, rolling over and blinking up at him. Confusion was written over his face for a moment before everything seemed to hit him. The redhead winced, swatting his hand away. 

“Go away...I don’t want to see you.” 

“You need to get changed out of those clothes.” 

“No.” 

Arthur pressed his lips together. It was hard not to have a short temper, but he steeled it, knowing the amount of emotions Lovino was going through. “You need clean clothes, and clothes that won’t attract attention.” 

“My head hurts.” 

“I know, you’re probably dehydrated. Just...I’ll step outside, you get changed, and throw the clothes out to me. I’ll wash them.” 

Arthur didn’t wait for the other to respond, knowing he would protest, so he just jumped out onto the ground. It took about ten minutes, but the dirty clothes were dropped out of the carriage. Carefully, he scooped them up and carried them to the river, dunking the shirt into the cool water. 

Footsteps from behind him made him look up and over his shoulder, and there he saw Lovino. Dressed like a commoner. No silks, no furs, no gaudy jewels. Just a tunic, a belt, and some unimpressive pants. But still, Lovino wore those boots. They would definitely draw attention, but…It seemed to be the only thing he really had left.

“Where are the others?” The younger man joined him at the riverbank, sitting criss-cross. He looked uncomfortable in the new set of clothes, probably not used to the rougher fabrics. 

“They went into town to get some food.” Arthur responded, pulling the shirt out and wringing the water out. “Did you sleep alright?” 

“No.” 

Arthur understood just fine. Even though Lovino had slept like a dog, that didn’t mean his dreams were any better than the reality around them. 

“Kirkland...Can I ask you something?” 

Arthur flicked his gaze over to the other, hesitating for a moment before nodding. “Yeah. What’s wrong?” 

Lovino visibly hesitated, his gaze focused on some point in the distance. His legs curled up, wrapping his arms around them and resting his chin on his knees.

“Are you sure I’m the King? Are...Is there any chance my Father’s still..?” Even as he asked the question, his tone wasn’t hopeful. It sounded like he was, on some level, telling Arthur to lie to him. Arthur sighed softly, looking away.

“Yes. Your Father is dead.” 

“But are you-” 

“Yes. I saw it.”

This wasn’t something he had been intending to tell Lovino for a while. Especially not when the young King was going through a lot at the moment, a lot of grief, a lot of strife. But the way Lovino whipped his head around, and watched him with large, expectant eyes, he couldn’t be expected to change the subject. 

Arthur sighed once more, running a hand through his hair. 

“When you went to bed, the party continued for about two more hours before people started leaving. The king was saying his goodbyes and such, and I was in the other room when I heard...I heard him scream, and the other guards yelling. I-I ran into the ballroom, but, he was…” Arthur swallowed. “...There are certain precautions we take if something like this were to happen. I saw your father hit the floor, and I...Me and the other guards knew exactly what we had to do. He was gone. You and your brother were our next priority.” 

“But me more than him, huh?” Lovino said, a bitter bite to his voice. 

“We did what he could.” 

“Well, it wasn’t enough.” Lovino squeezed his legs closer to himself, glaring down into the water.

“My apologies.” 

“Apologies won’t bring back my brother.”

Arthur frowned, dunking the trousers into the river and swishing them around. “Forgive me, your Majesty, but you're not the only person that lost someone. We’re all grieving too.” 

“If you weren’t so concerned about making sure the heir was safe, he’d still be alive.” 

“If I didn’t have to save your ungrateful life, someone I love would still be alive, Lovino!” Arthur finally snapped, turning to glare at the other. Lovino didn’t respond, pressing his lips together and still not looking up at him. Tensely, Arthur wrung out the clothes and turned his back on Lovino to lay them out on a nearby rock to allow the sun to dry them out.

“Who was it?” Lovino asked quietly, and Arthur didn’t have to see the other to know he was being watched. His hands clenched, the memory of the night before flicking in his mind’s eye. The flash of white hair, the hasty kiss, the blood, pulling Lovino off the ground and leaving behind a riderless horse. 

“None of your business.”

“As your superior, I think it  _ is _ my business.” Lovino scrunched his nose up at Arthur, and Arthur rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Well...Good. Because I don’t want to hear about it. 

_ Says the one who was just asking to know  _ Arthur thought but didn’t say. “You make it very hard to just have a conversation with you,” he said instead. 

“Not my fault you were over here looking pathetic. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn’t fall on your sword.”

“Come off it. It’s okay to want company, Lovino.”

“Aha, it’s  _ Your Majesty,”  _ Lovino corrected, and Arthur faltered, unsure if the other was being serious or not. 

“Apologies, my King.” Is what he settled on, bowing his head in a motion that was definitely not as sincere as the words coming from his mouth. Lovino snorted a laugh, and Arthur watched as Lovino leaned forwards, skimming his fingers over the top of the running water. Silence settled over them, and Arthur took the momentary peace to study Lovino. 

His hair was red, but dark. Darker than his brothers, looking more like the former King. Same with the curve of his jaw, the shape of his eyes. Lovino took after their father, and Feli their mother. Arthur had only seen and talked to the Queen a few times before she disappeared, but he could still see the resemblance. Nobody really talked about the Queen anymore. She had been a kind woman, though reserved and kept to herself. Her more personal servants said she was just a pretty face. But Arthur had seen her spend hours in the gardens, lost in her own thoughts, dreaming of old worlds. Her disappearance in the night was frightening, but not surprising. 

“Why don’t you pull out some pencils, eh? A portrait will last longer.” Lovino’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he blinked a few times, realizing he’d been staring. His face warmed. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled as he looked away, focusing on a few blades of grass poking out from under his legs

“Kirkland?” 

“Hm?”

“Did...Did you mean what you said about me? Back at the castle?” 

Arthur scrunched his eyebrows together. “What?” 

“You said a Kingdom with an incompetent ruler is doomed to fail, or something. Do you think I’m incompetent?” 

He sighed softly, mulling over the question before shaking his head. “...No. I don’t think that. I think you’re stubborn, and short-tempered, but you aren’t incompetent. I hope you’ll be a good ruler. Provided you get the chance.” 

Lovino puffed out his chest in a show of confidence, though Arthur could see it was just that. A show. “Of course I’ll be a good leader. You shouldn’t doubt your King.” 

Arthur rolled his eyes once more, though a grin was across his face this time. “Right. And that’s why I had to cover for you at the party? About your swordsmanship?” 

“You didn’t  _ have  _ to do anything.” 

“Right. And let your old man chew you out at your own birthday party? I’m not a complete asshole.” 

“Okay. That could be debated.” 

Arthur snorted. He shifted his weight, laying down in the grass, soaking up as much as the dying sunshine as he could. 

“At least you’ll have something to tell about your 20th birthday,” Arthur said, a bite of sarcasm in his voice. “Mine wasn’t nearly as...Hm...What’s the word…” 

“Traumatic?” 

“Ah. There it is.” 

They both chuckled grimly, and Arthur peeked over to see Lovino lay down beside him. 

“So you’re older than 20?” 

“Mhm. 24.” 

“I knew you weren’t that much older than me!” Lovino raised his voice triumphantly, and it surprised Arthur a bit. Though, he didn’t say anything, allowing the King the small victory. “Even if you do act like a complete tyrant.” 

“I am  _ not  _ a tyrant. I just wanted-  _ want  _ you to learn.” 

The other man blew out a breath of frustration, “I guess I really do have to learn all that stupid swordfighting stuff, huh?” 

“Unfortunately for you, yes.” 

“Alright. When do we start lessons?” He could hear the reluctance in the other’s voice. 

“As soon as we set up shop in the city.” 

“...Where is this city? And what do you mean ‘setting up shop’?” 

“Neutral territory. Nobody’s going to come looking for us. And...We’re going undercover- farm work. Me and Alfred already have some experience, even if I’m out of practice…” 

“Were you a...farmer?” 

“...Yes, before I came to the castle. I used to do it with my father.”

“Hm.” Lovino sounded unsure. 

“We’ll be safe there. It’s on the outskirts, and the only people who will come poking around are people looking for produce.”

“...What if someone finds out?” 

“Then we will move again. I swore an oath to protect you, Your Majesty. And I don’t intend to break it.”

Arthur more or less heard than saw Lovino sit back up, and when he tilted his head he met Lovino’s eyes. They watched each other for a moment, King and his Protector. The sun finally dipped behind the trees, leaving them in semi darkness together. 

“Is that the only reason you’ll protect me?” Lovino asked, his voice barely above a whisper. The words almost felt like they weren’t meant for Arthur, like they were some kind of spell that Arthur didn’t want to break. 

“I…” Arthur began, his mouth suddenly dry. Was that the only reason he protected Lovino? Because of an oath? A few days ago, he might have said yes. He might have said he had no obligation to keep the man safe outside of the oath he’d taken. But now, out in the wilderness, outside of the comfort of the castle, it was different. 

Arthur never got the chance to answer the question, the sudden trot of a horse pulling them out of it. They both swiveled towards the noise, to see Eliza and Alfred coming over the hill, Alfred carrying a bag of food by his side. Arthur relaxed, and he could feel the young King relax too. They were safe. The spell was broken .

* * *

At some point on the carriage ride, Arthur had fallen asleep. It was to his own surprise that Alfred shook him awake, informing him that they had arrived. His eyes were heavy, and when he glanced outside, he could see that it was still dark, even if a part of the sky was beginning to lighten. He hopped out of the carriage, everyone else already out. In front of them stood a sizable farmhouse, with pastures stretching behind it.He immediately got a homey feeling, breathing out of his nose softly. 

“This is it?” Lovino asked, his voice groggy with sleep. 

“Mhm.” Alfred said, stepping up onto the porch to the front door. 

“Do they know we’re coming?” The King asked, and Alfred’s blond head nodded.

“They’re friends of your fathers.” And then he knocked, the sound piercing the early morning darkness. 

Three minutes passed before somebody answered, a tall, blonde woman clad in a nightgown. Her long hair was swept into a bun, resting like a crown at the top of her head.

“You must be Alfred…?” She said tentatively, and Alfred nodded, smiling at her. “I was wondering when you would show up.” Her dark gaze moved off of Alfred and to the rest of them, hovering on each of them for a moment or two. Her presence seemed to command attention, and despite his exhaustion, Arthur gave it to her. Lovino stiffened as her gaze rested on him for a bit longer, looking like she was studying him. 

“Bring your horses to the stables, the carriage house is next to it.” She then jerked her head to the side, gesturing to a building a little ways from the farmhouse. “You will be staying there. You may rest your first day, but I expect work from the second.” 

The four of them nodded, and the woman closed the door firmly.

“Didn’t even give us her name,” Arthur mumbled, watching Lovino and Eliza head for the in-law. That left him and Alfred to take care of the horses. 

“It’s Natalya. She lets me call her Nat,” Alfred said, strangely energetic now that they had finally arrived at their destination. 

“Does she?” 

“Yeah. Ain’t she pretty?” 

Arthur huffed, disconnecting one of the horses from the carriage once they were in the carriage house, and leading it over to the stables, Alfred next to him. Arthur had collected their belongings from the carriage, slinging the bag over his shoulder. 

“No, I don’t think she’s my type.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Arthur didn’t feel a need to respond, and Alfred didn’t poke at it any longer, babbling on about this  _ Nat.  _

The inside of the in-law was small. A small kitchen, a small living area. A set of stairs lead to the second floor, four bedrooms. Each of them split off into their own rooms, Arthur sinking into his own bed with a sigh. The bed itself was firm, the cover almost scratchy, but it was better than nothing. Better than the carriage ride. He was just about to drift off when he heard the door push open and he quickly sat up, squinting in the darkness. 

The soft glow of a candle illuminated the room, and he could see Lovino in the doorway, an unsure expression on his face. 

“Your Majesty? Is something wrong?” He asked, fearing the worst and reaching for where he’d placed his sword between the bed and the nightstand. 

“N-No! Don’t lose your head,” Lovino hissed, stepping into the rom and closing the door with a soft  _ click  _ behind him. 

“...What’s going on?” 

“Well, um…” Lovino’s gaze flicked around the room, looking anywhere except for Arthur. “I was just thinking that the last few days have been scary, and I thought maybe you’d like company. Tonight. Like- to sleep.” 

Arthur was confused for a moment before it clicked in his head. Lovino didn’t want to be alone tonight. 

“...Yes. You’re right,” the blonde agreed, moving over in bed to make a space where Lovino could piece himself in. The other quickly took it, blowing out his candle on the way. The bed wasn’t huge, but it was still enough room for them to fit in together. Arthur rolled onto his side, listening to Lovino’s soft, but awake breathing for a little while. He was hyperaware of Lovino being there, but he surprisingly wasn’t put off by it. It was comforting having another human so close to him, even if he wouldn’t admit it outloud. He listened as the other got comfortable under the covers, their backs inches away from each other.

“Lovino?” He spoke quietly, thumb tracing a seam line in the bedspread.

“Yeah? What do you want?” 

“I wanted to say, that..I..uh...I’d protect you without the oath.” 

“...I’m..Glad. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last section was written at 1am I hope it's good


	3. Chapter 3

Feliciano woke up cold. Cold, hungry, and in an excruciating amount of pain. He didn’t know how long he had been asleep, but he did know that he felt a thousand times heavier than usual. Slowly he sat up, blinking his eyes against the darkness. He was in a cell, lit up dimly by a flickering torch on the other side. His body screamed at him in pain as he looked around. The cell was empty besides a bucket in the corner, and a cot laid down against the wall. Slowly, he picked up his hand to touch the source of the pain on his forehead and dried blood crumbled under his fingers from a cut against his hairline. Vision swimming, he gently patted along the rest of his body for any more cuts.

Though his clothes were covered in dried blood and dirt, the only other injuries he could find was a series of bruises along his torso. His chest ached, and a few feather light touches told him his rib might be bruised. How that happened, he wasn’t sure. He couldn’t remember being brought into the cell either. 

Running through the castle, choking on his own fear. Heavy footsteps behind him on the stairs. Another jolt of fear as somebody caught the back of his frock coat....And now the cell, the pain, and fear was bubbling up again. With shaky legs, he stood. There was no guard at the door of his cell, just a long hallway on the other side. The bars were cold where he grabbed them, and he peered forward, trying to catch a glimpse of if anyone else was there. The other cells were empty, making him shake a bit harder. Where was his family?

“Hello?” He called out, his voice bouncing against the stone walls. The fragility of his own voice surprised him, and it suddenly hit him how small he felt. He had never been down here before, but him and Lovino would often joke about throwing each other into the dungeon when they were playing. If he had known how...Frightening they actually were, he wouldn’t have joked about it so much. 

“Lovino? Papa?” He called again into the darkness. 

“They aren’t here.” A voice like glass cut through the darkness, so close to him that it sent goosebumps over his skin. He found himself stumbling away, his back hitting the cold stone wall. Desperately, his gaze flicked around the small area, trying to make out anybody in the dim light. After a moment that felt like hours, a man stepped out of the shadows and into the light. 

A blonde- hair pulled up into a ponytail at the back of his head. His eyes were blue, and had a distinct haughtiness to them. He tilted his head to the side, watching him the way that a hawk watches it’s prey in the water. It made Feli want to shrink down, want to hide in the corner and away from his sight. 

“We were hoping you could tell us where they are, Mr. Vargas.” The door to his cell slid open and the man stepped in, trapping him in the small room. The man’s presence seemingly sucked all the air out, making it hard to breathe.

Feli swallowed thickly. They didn’t know where his family was. That was good, that meant that they were alive. Hopefully.

“I don’t know. But wherever my brother and Papa are, you won’t find them,” he said even as his voice trembled, shrinking back as a soft chuckle echoed over the stone walls. 

“We know where your father is. Six foot under. It’s your brother we’re looking for- so why don’t you tell us where he is, and I won’t hurt you.” 

He blinked a few times. His father was dead. Lovino was still alive. Lovino was _ King. _His head was spinning, and for a moment he thought he was going to pass out. If he could run away, he knew for sure he would have turned tail by now. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t run from this. He stifled his fear.

“I don’t know where he is.” 

The man raised an eyebrow, leering forwards. “You’re telling me there’s no safehouse? No place for you to lay low? No royal backup plan? Don’t make me laugh.” 

“I’m telling the truth. I don’t know.” 

The punch to his mouth wasn’t completely unexpected, but it still hurt, Feli crying out in pain. It made needle-like pain shoot up to his head, and fill his jaw. Blood began to drip down his lip- skin broken. He clenched his fists, sliding down the wall and curling in on himself.

“I don’t _ know.” _He croaked quietly, tears gathering in his eyes. “ But...Even if I did know, I still wouldn’t tell you.”

“You’re willing to die for him?” The man scoffed, lifting his foot enough to knock Feli the rest of the way down, on his back. 

His breath was heavy, vision bleary from the tears. 

“Yes.” 

* * *

Farm-work was somehow a lot harder than Lovino had imagined it to be. No, he didn’t imagine it to be easy. After all, it would be the first real hard labor he’d ever done in his life. But he also didn’t expect to start getting cramps in his hands after only working for a few days. He’d been put on the simplest tasks that they could find for him. At first, he had protested, saying he belonged out in the fields harvesting vegetables and such. Well, he’d done that for exactly two hours before he decided that there was no way he’d work consistently in that heat. 

So, instead, he sat inside in the cool shade, and sewed. He sewed, and weaved, and helped shuck corn and clean potatoes. He’d march down to the well and fetch water for the house, he’d help hold the sheep still when they were sheared, or help Alfred milk cows. It was all busywork, but it never seemed to end. 

Natalya and her family were nice and welcoming, but they commanded respect in everything that they did. So far, the eldest of the three siblings was Lovino’s favorite. Ekatrina didn’t come off as the eldest, but the others always took what she said as an order, even if it was just a suggestion. She had to be a little younger than his father had been, but just the same, her spirit never faltered. When Lovino stumbled over her name, she had smiled and said to just call her Kat. 

Ivan was...Okay. Somewhat imposing, Lovino had done his best to keep away from him when he could. It wasn’t like he was _ scared _of him. The taller man just freaked him out a little bit. The fear had shrunk when he heard Ivan talking in a soft, baby voice to the chickens while collecting eggs. But still, it nagged on him when the two of them stood in a room alone together. 

Natalya didn’t like him. The feeling was mutual. Their personalities clashed too much, and Lovino, used to being treated like a prince, did not handle being treated like a house servant very well. Eventually, he had to get over it, but the water was still murky between them. 

At that moment, Lovino was sat alone in the kitchen, frowning at a willow in front of him. He’d been tasked with weaving another basket, but it wasn’t cooperating with him. He huffed and dropped the plant onto the table, done with it for the time being. He needed to step away from it before he broke it. Natalya had lost her mind on him the last time he did that. 

So he stood and stepped to the window, leaning close to peek outside, over the vasty fields. In the distance, moving at a steady pace, was Kirkland . His movements were patterned and methodical, and while Lovi couldn’t see all of him, he could tell what he was doing. Leaning into the stalks, a shift in his weight backwards, the stalk shaking a bit, then stepping toward the house. He was harvesting corn. It was admirable how quickly Kirkland got into the routine of farm life, how easy it was for him. It made Lovino think of the man’s life before the castle, before he worked as a guard. It made him want to snoop. 

Finally, Kirkland picked up the basket and headed for the house. His face was flushed red -from hard work or sunburn, it wasn’t clear- and sweat shone on his forehead. When he came in, he dropped the basket on the table and rolled his shoulders. 

“It’s hot out there,” he grumbled, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand and smearing dirt across it. 

“Yeah, well. It is August,” Lovino responded, wrinkling his nose. Kirkland just rolled his eyes. 

“Do you want to go into town with me today? We’re selling some of the milk.” 

Lovino blinked owlishly. Ever since getting to this place, he hadn’t been allowed to go to the market. While Kirkland, and Alfred, and everybody else was allowed to go, they had all said it was “too dangerous” for him. Which he thought was bullshit. If the town wasn’t safe, they wouldn’t have brought him there. 

“Yes,” he answered before the seconds could drag on any longer. “Yes. Of course I want to go. When? Now? I’ll put on my boots, if you give me a second.” 

Lovino didn’t wait for an answer, scrambling into the other room for his shoes. Excitement trembled through him, _ finally _he’d be able to leave the house, see the town he was living in. The thought that someone might recognize him didn’t even cross his mind, too busy thinking about stuff he could buy, if he was allowed to buy anything. 

When he returned back to the kitchen, Kirkland had changed and was now wearing lighter, cleaner clothes. 

“Ready?” 

“Yes.” 

~~

The town was bigger than Lovino had expected, and much more bustling. He found himself pressing into Kirkland’s side as he was lead around, but at the same time, he was almost...enchanted by the village. People standing around selling things, or carrying large baskets of vegetables home with him. It was a part of his own Kingdom he had never gotten to see for himself, and he was glad that he could now- even if it was outside of his Kingdom.

“Where are we going?” He asked, looking over at the blond. 

“Going to sell the milk.” Arthur answered, bottles of milk in a little wood rack in his hands. “There’s a big marketplace here that’ll give us good money for it.” 

Lovino nodded, continuing to look around as he followed Arthur to the market. Oh, how he wished he wasn’t royalty, how he wished he could wander around the market without having to stick close to Kirkland. When Kirkland stopped to talk to a vendor, selling the bottles of milk, he strayed away a bit, observing the furs for sale at an opposite booth. That’s when he saw them. 

Down the cobblestone street, sat upon two horses, were guards. On their robes, sat pins engraved with a star with an arrow through it. The signia of the Eclipsian Kingdom- the same one that had raided his Kingdom and killed his father. As he watched, one hopped off his horse and began to talk to one of the market stalls. Kirkland had said this was neutral territory, and nobody would come looking for them, and yet...He guessed that just meant they’d have to take him out of the territory to kill him. Lovino froze as the guards began to walk towards where him and Kirkland stood The swords glinted in the sunlight. They were looking to kill him. 

“Ki-” The King didn’t even get a chance to finish his warning before the paler man’s hand wrapped around his bicep and tugged him into a dark, narrow alley. Their chests pressed together, Kirkland’s breath ghosting against his face. Lovino’s heart was pounding, and he could feel Kirkland’s heartbeat- steady. Even now, he was managing to keep a level head. Or at least, appear to. 

“Do you think they’re gone?” Lovino whispered, looking up at him. 

Kirkland pressed his hand to his mouth, effectively silencing him. The slow clop of hooves came closer, a shadow looming over the alleyway. He could barely breathe, nerves wracking him. 

Then he was being kissed. He tensed up at first, Kirkland’s lips pressing urgently against his own. They were chapped, rough against his own, and the kiss was _ demanding. _It took him a second to register what was going on, before he tentatively kissed back, Kirkland’s tongue pressing impatiently into his mouth. The other man’s hand came up, cupping his cheek and tilting him inwards, hiding his face from anyone who could walk by. 

“Is there someone in there?” Said a rough voice from outside the alleyway. He tensed, fists gripping the front of Kirkland’s shirt. 

“Just some horny kids. Let’s keep looking.” 

And the sound of hooves moved away from their alley. After a moment, Kirkland pulled away, panting quietly. Lovino was dazed, blinking a few times. 

“A...Kirkl..” 

“Shush....” 

Lovino watched as Kirkland leaned out the alley a bit, checking to see if the guards had left. His head was swimming, unsure what he was supposed to say, nor do now. 

“What the fuck was that?” He eventually hissed, face darkening in embarrassment. 

“Giving us an excuse to be hiding in an alley.” Kirkland responded like he hadn’t just kissed the life out of him. “Let’s get out of here.” And then he was quickly pulled from the alleyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT A WHOPPER.....


End file.
